hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Platinum albums
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 *October 17: Escape (Whodini album) 1985 *January 21: King of Rock (Run–D.M.C. album) * November 18: Radio (LL Cool J album) 1986 *May 15: Raising Hell (Run–D.M.C. album) 3× Platinum * October 25: Back in Black (Whodini album) * November 15: Licensed to Ill (Beastie Boys album) 9× Platinum * December 8: Hot, Cool & Vicious (Salt-n-Pepa album) 1987 *June 2: Bigger and Deffer (LL Cool J album) 2× Platinum * August 14: Crushin' (The Fat Boys album) * December 8: How Ya Like Me Now (Kool Moe Dee album) 1988 *March 29: He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper (DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince album) 3× Platinum * April 14: It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back (Public Enemy album) * August 8: Straight Outta Compton (N.W.A album) 2× Platinum * September 16: Eazy-Duz-It (Eazy-E album) 2× Platinum * September 16: Tougher than Leather (Run–D.M.C. album) * September 28: Let's Get It Started (MC Hammer album) 2× Platinum * November 3: The Great Adventures of Slick Rick (Slick Rick album) 1989 *February 7: As Nasty As They Wanna Be (2 Live Crew album) * March 3: 3 Feet High and Rising (De La Soul album) * June 9: Walking with a Panther (LL Cool J album) * July 25: Paul's Boutique (Beastie Boys album) 2× Platinum 1990 * March 19: Blacks' Magic (Salt-n-Pepa album) * April 10: Fear of a Black Planet (Public Enemy album) * May 16: AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted (Ice Cube album) 2× Platinum * July 1: Kill at Will (Ice Cube album) * August 14: 100 Miles and Runnin' (N.W.A album) * August 27: Mama Said Knock You Out (LL Cool J album) 2× Platinum * August 28: To the Extreme (Vanilla Ice album) 7× Platinum 1991 *April 8: Blue Lines (Massive Attack album) 2× Platinum * May 28: Niggaz4Life (N.W.A album) * July 23: Homebase (DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince album) * October 1: Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Back (Public Enemy album) * October 29: Too Legit to Quit (MC Hammer album) 3× Platinum * October 29: Death Certificate (Ice Cube album) 1992 *March 17: Totally Krossed Out (Kris Kross album) 4× Platinum * March 24: 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life Of... (Arrested Development album) 4× Platinum * April 7: Dead Serious (Das EFX album) * April 21: Check Your Head (Beastie Boys album) 2× Platinum * August 19: Cypress Hill (Cypress Hill album) 2× Platinum * November 6: Rage Against the Machine (Rage Against the Machine album) 3× Platinum * November 17: The Predator (Ice Cube album) 2× Platinum * December 15: The Chronic (Dr. Dre album) 3× Platinum 1993 * February 16: Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. (Tupac Shakur album) 2× Platinum * July 20: Black Sunday (Cypress Hill album) 3× Platinum * August 3: Da Bomb (Kris Kross album) * October 12: Very Necessary (Salt-n-Pepa album) 5× Platinum * October 25: It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa (Eazy-E album) 3× Platinum * November 9: Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) (Wu-Tang Clan album) * November 23: Doggystyle (Snoop Dogg album) 4× Platinum * December 7: Lethal Injection (Ice Cube album) 1994 * March 1: The Funky Headhunter (MC Hammer album) * April 19: Illmatic (Nas album) * April 26: Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik (Outkast album) * May 23: Ill Communication (Beastie Boys album) 3× Platinum * June 7: Regulate...G Funk Era (Warren G album) 3× Platinum * June 21: Creepin on ah Come Up (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) 2× Platinum * September 13: Ready to Die (The Notorious B.I.G. album) 4× Platinum * November 15: Tical (Method Man album) 1995 *March 18: Me Against the World (Tupac Shakur album) 3× Platinum * July 25: E. 1999 Eternal (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) 4× Platinum * October 31: Cypress Hill III: Temples of Boom (Cypress Hill album) * November 21: Mr. Smith (LL Cool J album) 2× Platinum 1996 * February 13: All Eyez on Me (Tupac Shakur album) 9× Platinum * February 13: The Score (Fugees album) 6× Platinum * April 16: Ice Cream Man (Master P album) * June 25: Reasonable Doubt (Jay-Z album) * August 27: ATLiens (Outkast album) 2× Platinum * October 29: Ironman (Ghostface Killah album) * November 5: The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory (Makaveli album) 4× Platinum * November 5: All World: Greatest Hits (LL Cool J album) * November 12: Tha Doggfather (Snoop Dogg album) 3× Platinum * November 26: Dr. Dre Presents the Aftermath (Dr. Dre album) 1997 * February 18: Tru 2 da Game (TRU album) 2× Platinum * June 3: Wu-Tang Forever (Wu-Tang Clan album) 4× Platinum * July 22: No Way Out (Puff Daddy and the Family album) 7× Platinum * July 29: The Art of War (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) 4× Platinum * September 2: Ghetto D (Master P album) 3× Platinum * October 14: Phenomenon (LL Cool J album) * October 28: Harlem World (Mase album) 4× Platinum * November 4: In My Lifetime, Vol. 1 (Jay-Z album) * November 25: Big Willie Style (Will Smith album) 9× Platinum * November 25: R U Still Down? (Remember Me) (Tupac Shakur album) 4× Platinum 1998 *January 13: Money, Power & Respect (The LOX album) * April 7: I Got the Hook Up (Soundtrack) * May 5: Streets Is Watching (Soundtrack) * May 12: It's Dark and Hell Is Hot (DMX album) 4× Platinum * June 2: MP da Last Don (Master P album) 4× Platinum * July 14: Hello Nasty (Beastie Boys album) 3× Platinum * August 4: Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told (Snoop Dogg album) 2× Platinum * August 25: The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill (Lauryn Hill album) 8× Platinum * September 29: Vol. 2... Hard Knock Life (Jay-Z album) 5× Platinum * September 29: Aquemini (Outkast album) 2× Platinum * November 3: 400 Degreez (Juvenile album) 5× Platinum * November 10: Tical 2000: Judgement Day (Method Man album) * November 17: War & Peace Vol. 1 (The War Disc) (Ice Cube album) * November 24: The Collection, Vol. 1 (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) * November 24: Doc's da Name 2000 (Redman album) * December 22: Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood (DMX album) 3× Platinum 1999 *February 23: The Slim Shady LP (Eminem album) 4× Platinum * March 23: The N.W.A Legacy, Vol. 1: 1988–1998 (N.W.A album) * May 11: No Limit Top Dogg (Snoop Dogg album) * June 1: Venni Vetti Vecci (Ja Rule album) * August 24: Forever (Puff Daddy album) * November 2: Tha Block Is Hot (Lil Wayne album) * November 16: 2001 (Dr. Dre album) 6× Platinum * November 16: Willennium (Will Smith album) * November 23: Beastie Boys Anthology: The Sounds of Science (Beastie Boys album) 2× Platinum * November 30: Unleash the Dragon (Sisqó album) 5× Platinum * December 7: Los Grandes Éxitos en Español (Cypress Hill album) * December 7: Born Again (The Notorious B.I.G. album) 2× Platinum * December 13: Tha G-Code (Juvenile album) 2× Platinum * December 14: Still I Rise (Tupac Shakur and Outlawz album) * December 21: ...And Then There Was X (DMX album) 5× Platinum * December 28: Vol. 3... Life and Times of S. Carter (Jay-Z album) 3× Platinum 2000 * February 29: BTNHRessurection (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) * March 21: War & Peace Vol. 2 (The Peace Disc) (Ice Cube album) * April 25: Skull & Bones (Cypress Hill album) * June 27: Country Grammar (Nelly album) 9× Platinum * September 5: G.O.A.T. (LL Cool J album) * September 26: Beware of Dog (Lil' Bow Wow album) 3× Platinum * October 10: Rule 3:36 (Ja Rule album) 3× Platinum * October 17: Back for the First Time (Ludacris album) 3× Platinum * October 31: Stankonia (Outkast album) 4× Platinum * October 31: The Dynasty: Roc La Familia (Jay-Z album) 2× Platinum * November 20: The W (Wu-Tang Clan album) * December 12: Restless (Xzibit album) * December 19: Tha Last Meal (Snoop Dogg album) 2001 * March 27: Until the End of Time (Tupac Shakur album) 4× Platinum * June 19: Devil's Night (D12 album) 2× Platinum * June 19: The Saga Continues... (P. Diddy and the Bad Boy Family album) * June 19: Return of Dragon (Sisqó album) * September 11: The Blueprint (Jay-Z album) 2× Platinum * September 11: Ghetto Fabolous (Fabolous album) * October 2: Pain Is Love (Ja Rule album) 3× Platinum * October 23: The Great Depression (DMX album) * November 6: The Wash (Soundtrack) 2× Platinum * November 27: Word of Mouf (Ludacris album) 3× Platinum * December 4: Big Boi and Dre Present... Outkast (Outkast album) * December 4: Greatest Hits (Ice Cube album) * December 18: Doggy Bag (Lil' Bow Wow album) 2002 *March 19: The Best of Both Worlds (Jay-Z and R. Kelly album) * May 7: MTV Unplugged No. 2.0 (Lauryn Hill album) * May 14: Come Home with Me (Cam'ron album) * May 21: We Invented the Remix (P. Diddy and the Bad Boy Family album) * June 25: Nellyville (Nelly album) 6× Platinum * August 20: Lord Willin' (Clipse album) * October 8: Kings of Crunk (Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz album) 2× Platinum * October 29: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture 8 Mile (Soundtrack) 4× Platinum * October 29: Thug World Order (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) * November 12: The Blueprint 2: The Gift & The Curse (Jay-Z album) 3× Platinum * November 19: The Last Temptation (Ja Rule album) * November 26: Better Dayz (Tupac Shakur album) 2× Platinum * November 28: Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss (Snoop Dogg album) 2003 * February 6: Get Rich or Die Tryin' (50 Cent album) 8× Platinum * March 4: Street Dreams (Fabolous album) * August 19: Trap Muzik (T.I. album) * September 16: Grand Champ (DMX album) * September 23: Speakerboxxx/The Love Below (Outkast album) 11× Platinum * October 7: Chicken-n-Beer (Ludacris album) 2× Platinum * November 4: Tupac: Resurrection (Soundtrack) * November 14: The Black Album (Jay-Z album) 3× Platinum * November 14: Beg for Mercy (G-Unit album) 2× Platinum * November 23: Da Derrty Versions: The Reinvention (Nelly album) * December 23: Juve the Great (Juvenile album) 2004 * January 27: Kamikaze (Twista album) * February 10: The College Dropout (Kanye West album) 3× Platinum * June 15: To the 5 Boroughs (Beastie Boys album) * June 29: Trouble (Akon album) * August 13: Joyful Rebellion (k-os album) * September 13: Sweat (Nelly album) * September 13: Suit (Nelly album) 3× Platinum * October 26: Unfinished Business (Jay-Z and R. Kelly album) * November 12: Encore (Eminem album) 4× Platinum * November 16: Greatest Hits (Bones Thugs-n-Harmony album) * November 16: R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece (Snoop Dogg album) 2× Platinum * November 16: Crunk Juice (Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz album) 2× Platinum * November 30: Collision Course (Jay-Z and Linkin Park album) 2× Platinum * November 30: Urban Legend (T.I. album) * December 7: The Red Light District (Ludacris album) 2× Platinum * December 14: Loyal to the Game (Tupac Shakur album) 2005 *March 3: The Massacre (50 Cent album) 5× Platinum * July 12: Wanted (Bow Wow album) * August 30: Late Registration (Kanye West album) 3× Platinum * November 8: Get Rich or Die Tryin' (Soundtrack) * December 6: Curtain Call: The Hits (Eminem album) 2× Platinum * December 6: Tha Carter II (Lil Wayne album) * December 20: Duets: The Final Chapter (The Notorious B.I.G. album) 2006 * March 28: King (T.I. album) * June 6: Laugh Now, Cry Later (Ice Cube album) * August 22: Idlewild (Outkast album) * September 26: Release Therapy (Ludacris album) * October 10: Atlantis: Hymns for Disco (k-os album) * November 14: Konvicted (Akon album) 3× Platinum * November 21: Kingdom Come (Jay-Z album) 2× Platinum * November 21: Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (Snoop Dogg album) * December 4: Eminem Presents: The Re-Up 2007 *July 3: T.I. vs. T.I.P. (T.I. album) * September 11: Graduation (Kanye West album) 2× Platinum * November 6: American Gangster (Jay-Z album) 2008 * June 10: Tha Carter III (Lil Wayne album) 3× Platinum * September 30: Paper Trail (T.I. album) 2× Platinum * November 24: 808s & Heartbreak (Kanye West album) 2009 *May 15: Relapse (Eminem album) 2× Platinum * September 8: The Blueprint 3 (Jay-Z album) 2010 *June 18: Recovery (Eminem album) 3× Platinum * November 22: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (Kanye West album) 2012 * 2013 *June 18: Yeezus (Kanye West album) * July 4: Magna Carta Holy Grail (Jay-Z album) 2× Platinum * November 5: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (Eminem album) 2× Platinum See Also * List of Mixtapes * List of EP albums * List of Soundtracks * List of Compilation albums * List of Live albums * List of Posthumous albums * List of Albums * List of Gold albums * List of Diamond albums coming soon Category:Lists